Discography
All of the albums, singles, EP's and other releases by Bulletrain. Studio albums Extended plays Singles Music videos Other appearances Demos Other songs 2008 ;Eat Me Raw *First released on the band's MySpace site on the 4th of August 2008, although the song had been played live before during the summer of 2008.Hård rock och mjuka takter, Hd.se *The song was produced by Niklas Svärd (also known as Nick Sword). *The song was recorded in the studio Orange Haze Productions. *The song is about "not taking shit from others". *A newer demo version of this song was recorded in early January 2011.Done recording Eat me raw and Bad little boy today!, Facebook.com *Part of the lyrics for this song were later reused in the lyrics for the song "From the Bottom of My Heart" on Start Talking. ;Route 27 *First released on the band's MySpace site on the 4th of August 2008, although the song had been played live before during the summer of 2008. *The song was produced by Niklas Svärd (also known as Nick Sword). *The song was recorded in the studio Orange Haze Productions. *The song was released on Turn It Up!, but in a newly record version and it was then called "My Way". 2009 ;Dicing with Death (Acoustic) *First released on the band's MySpace site on the 22nd of November 2009.Dicing with Death & Livin a dream Acoustic, Myspace.com *The song originates from 1000 Miles an Hour. *The song was produced by Niklas Svärd (also known as Nick Sword). *The song was recorded in the studio Orange Haze Productions during the weekend of the 20th to 22nd of November 2009. *This was the first and only studio recording in which Emil Lundberg was present together with Bulletrain. *This version of the song was performed at the band's live performance at Expressen XL Live in Stockholm, Sweden on the 24th of September 2010. ;Livin' a Dream (Acoustic) *First released on the band's MySpace site on the 22nd of November 2009. *The song originates from Johnny Gonebad. *The song was produced by Niklas Svärd (also known as Nick Sword). *The song was recorded in the studio Orange Haze Productions during the weekend of the 20th to 22nd of November 2009. *This was the first and only studio recording in which Emil Lundberg was present together with Bulletrain. 2010 ;Highway to Hell *This song has only been performed live and the first known live version of this song is from the 30th of April 2010, when the band performed at The Tivoli in Helsingborg.Shot @ The Tivoli! Check this out!, Myspace.com *The song is originally by AC/DC. *This is the band's first known cover song. ;Even with My Eyes Closed (Acoustic) *The song originates from Turn It Up!. *This version of the song was performed at the band's live performance at Expressen XL Live in Stockholm, Sweden on the 24th of September 2010. ;Take Me to the Sun (Acoustic) *The song is included on the single "Even with My Eyes Closed". The single version of the song was also released on the compilation album Rock for Japan. *This version of the song was performed at the band's live performance at Expressen XL Live in Stockholm, Sweden on the 24th of September 2010. ;Bad Blood (Outta Love) (Acoustic) *The song originates from Johnny Gonebad. *The first known live version of this song is from the 23th of October 2010, when the band performed at Emil Breman's 30th birthday party in Helsingborg. ;Community Property *This song has only been performed live and the first known live version of this song is from the 23th of October 2010, when the band performed at Emil Breman's 30th birthday party in Helsingborg. *The song is originally by Steel Panther. 2011 ;Pride and Joy *This song has only been performed live and the first known live version of this song is from the band's performance at The Tivoli in Helsingborg on the 5th to 6th of March 2011. *The song is originally by Stevie Ray Vaughan. *The singer at the time was Joel Theorin Billqvist. ;Rockin' in the Free World *This song has only been performed live and the first known live version of this song is from the band's performance at The Tivoli in Helsingborg on the 5th to 6th of March 2011. *The song is originally by Neil Young. *The singer at the time was Joel Theorin Billqvist. ;Sweet Child o' Mine *This song has only been performed live and the first known live version of this song is from the band's performance at The Tivoli in Helsingborg on the 5th to 6th of March 2011. *The song is originally by Guns N' Roses. *The singer at the time was Joel Theorin Billqvist. ;Wild Thing *This song has only been performed live and the first known live version of this song is from the band's performance at The Tivoli in Helsingborg on the 5th to 6th of March 2011. *The song is originally by The Troggs. *The singer at the time was Joel Theorin Billqvist. ;Sixteen Seasons * First released on the band's MySpace site on the 12th of May 2011 and it was the first (and only) song to feature the singer Redas J. Davis.New singer found and new demo online at Myspace, Openingact.seVisit our Facebook group and listen to our new demo with Our new singer!, Myspace.com * On the 28th of September 2011 the band released the song again.Here we go!, Facebook.com * It was supposed to be featured on the cancelled EP What's Left Behind. 2014 ;18 and Life *This song has only been been performed live or at rehearsals and the first known rehearsal version of this song is from the 7th of February 2014.Do you enjoy this cover?!, Facebook.com *The song is originally by Skid Row. 2015 ;Phantom Pain (Acoustic) *The song originates from Start Talking. *The first known rehearsal version of this song is from the 4th of July 2015Playing acoustic in the summer sun this saturday evening!, Instagram.com though a snippet of the song was released on 20th of July 2015.Brought out the acoustic guitars for sum jam in evening sun a couple weeks ago!, Instagram.com 2016 ;Far Away (Acoustic) *The song originates from What You Fear the Most. *The performance took place on the 13th of August 2016 during Karl-Oskardagarna in Växjö, Sweden.Bulletrain akustiskt, Youtube.com The location was Bländapassagen and the performance started at 18:00 (CEST). *Some of the songs recorded during Karl-Oskardagarna are supposed to be released on the debut video album, though not the acoustic songs. Announced songs ;Attractive Evolution *This song was first mentioned in a blog post on the 4th of December 2010.Always look on the bright side of life!, Rockspot.se ;Bad Little Boy *This song was first mentioned on the band's Twitter page on the 13th of October 2009.Printin' out lyrics to a couple of our new songs, Twitter.com *The lyrics for this song is complete and there were plans to record this song in late 2009 or early 2010, but it is still uncertain whether this song will be recorded in a studio or not. *More uncertainty rose as it was not mentioned along the other announced songs on the 4th of December 2010. Though, it was announced on the 6th of January 2011 that this song had been recorded that same week, together with "Eat Me Raw". *It was thought to be recorded for Start Talking but was removed from the final product for unknown reasons.Studiooo, Instagram.com ;—nder Season *This song was first mentioned on Instagram on the 27th of September 2012. *The name of the song is not complete as the picture uploaded to Instagram had the beginning of the title cropped. *It was recorded for Start Talking but was removed from the final product for unknown reasons. *It is not to be confused with "Sixteen Seasons", which was also recorded and omitted from Start Talking. Notes Category:Compilations